One Star
by Phoenixlight of FallenClan
Summary: This is a Warrior FanFiction about a night when there is only one star in the sky and the world spirals out of control.
1. OC request

Allegences

**SnowClan**

Leader: Flakestar- pure white tom green eyes apprentice, Mistpaw

Deputy: Coldfern- pure white she-cat blue eyes deaf in one ear

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Queens:

Apprentices:

Mistpaw- light gray she-cat white paws light blue eyes

Elders:

**LightClan**

Leader: Rainstar- light gray she-cat gray eyes

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Fernclaw- gray and brown calico she-cat yellow eyes

Leafdrop- light brown tom amber eyes

Queens:

Meadowtail- light brown tabby she-cat yellow eyes white tail (mother of Leafdrop's kits) Flamekit- light brown tabby tom amber eyes, Fluffkit- light brown tabby she-cat yellow eyes, and Shadowkit- pure black tom amber eyes

Apprentices:

**RiverClan**

Leader: Sparkstar- brown and gray tabby she-cat yellow green eyes

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Queens:

Apprentices:

Elders:

**DarkClan**

Leader: Halostar- brown tabby she-cat amber eyes

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Queens:

Apprentices:

Elders:

**Note:**

**I need OCs for this story in order to make it happen. Please PM me or leave your OCs in the reviews. Please don't give me any leaders.**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Rank:**

**When moving to next rank:**

**Family:**

**Background story:**

**Thanks to Duskspiral for giving me my first OCs. **

**Make sure you check out my new in-progress story, Lost and my Dangerous Path series.**


	2. Prologue

Prologe:

Halotail sat at the foot of the tree with the other deputies on the gathering island. Willowstar was speaking, but Halotail wasn't listening. She was watching the night sky. Staring into the depths of the pitch black covering over their heads. All over, little stars dotted the sky. Halotail was waiting for it to happen. Then, the it went completely black out and they could see nothing. All they could see was one single star in the sky.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Halostar had just gotten back from her trip to the Moonpool to become the leader of DarkClan. Willowstar had recently died in a battle with four foxes. The scratches on Halostar's back still stung. The clan medicine cat had put cobwebs and a pulp on Halostar's wounds, but they still hurt. Halostar made a mental note to see the medicine cat tomorrow if her back still hurt. But right now she needed to appoint a new deputy.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Halostar meowed and the clan came and gathered round the high rock. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of DarkClan is Talontail." Halostar remembered the day she was named deputy. It was right after the former deputy, Dandelionleaf had died from a badger attack. Talontail stood tall and proud as the clan yowled their approval of Halostar's choice. Talontail's mate, Sparkfeather came up to him and licked his cheek. Halostar suddenly remembered her former mate, Ebonyclaw. He was the best cat in all the clans, at least according to Halostar. They never had any kits but Halostar wanted them. But he died before she had the chance to tell him. But now it was time to sit vigil for Willowstar. Willowstar had been her mentor and Halostar had really trusted her.

"We will now sit vigil for Willowstar." Halostar announced and all the cats that knew Willowstar well gathered around her cooling body and sat vigil for her.

**I still need OCs! Please submit them! **

**Bold= not new OCs**

_**Italics= new OCs**_

**SnowClan**

Leader: **Flakestar- pure white tom with green eyes apprentice, Mistpaw**

Deputy: **Coldfern- pure white she-cat with blue eyes and deaf in one ear**

Medicine cat: (one only still available)

Warriors:

_Cloudstorm- pure white she-cat with honey colored marking on hind paw_

_Windfang- pure black tom with orange eyes and white paws apprentice, Maplepaw_

Queens:

_Thornfang- gray tabby she-cat with a bushy dark ginger tail and white underbelly and green eyes mother to Leopardkit- sleek, mottled, Raven black tom with green eyes_

Apprentices:

**Mistpaw- light gray she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes**

_Maplepaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

Elders: (two please)

**LightClan (The Moor) **

Leader: **Rainstar- light gray she-cat with gray eyes**

Deputy: _Houndfang- huge, heavily scarred black and orange tom with yellow eyes_

Medicine cat: (one available)

Warriors:

**Fernclaw- gray and brown calico she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Leafdrop- light brown tom with amber eyes **

Queens:

**Meadowtail- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a white tail (mother of Leafdrop's kits) Flamekit- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Fluffkit- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and Shadowkit- pure black tom with amber eyes**

Apprentices: (three litters)

Elders: (two)

**RiverClan**

Leader: **Sparkstar- brown and gray tabby she-cat with yellow green eyes**

Deputy:

Medicine cats:

(Two)

Warriors:

Queens: (three, two with kits)

Apprentices: (one litter)

Elders: (one)

**DarkClan (regular and pine forest) **

Leader: **Halostar- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

Deputy: _Talontail- white tom with brown spots and blue eyes_

Medicine cat: (one only)

Warriors:

_Sparkfeather- gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes_

_Shadowsight- pure black she-cat with dark purple eyes_

Queens: (one with four kits)

Apprentices:

_Scatterpaw- white she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes_

_Ashpaw- gray she-cat with white chest fur and blue eyes_

_Tearpaw- small silver tom with black marks like tear trails under eyes_

Elders: (three spots available two are mates)

**Please keep submitting OCs! I really need DarkClan and RiverClan cats. Especially medicine cats. I can't continue without a DarkClan medicine cat.**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Halostar woke up in her moss and feather nest. It was the first time she had slept in it and it felt warm and comfortable. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back. It was bleeding heavily. Halostar stumbled out of the den and to the medicine cat den.

"Hello Halos-" Petalpool started meowing and stopped when she saw Halostar. "Come here quickly." Halostar stepped into the nest in the medicine den and laid there while Petalpool dressed her wounds again.

"Thank you, Petalpool." Halostar meowed and left the medicine den.

As she was leaving Petalpool called after her, "Come back if it starts bleeding again." Halostar nodded and padded over to Willowstar's body. If was freezing cold. The elders would bury her later after the warriors, apprentices, and queens sat vigil. Willowstar's fur was groomed in a way that covered her wounds. Without knowledge of what had happened, you would think she just died. Halostar remembered the last thing Willowstar had said to her.

"Lead the clan well, Halotail. It is the only thing that I ever loved." Halostar felt herself start to cry, but she stopped herself. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't cry in front of her clan. She didn't want them to know that she felt like there was no hope for anything good ever again.

Halostar stood still near a pine tree as a white flake dropped down into her nose. The air had a certain chill in it, as if everything would freeze at that exact moment. Leaf bare was coming. The grass in the forest was brown and lifeless, the flowers shriveled. Halostar hated leaf bare. She hated snow. Leaf bare was cold, and empty. And it was normally the season that the clan would starve. Halostar reminded herself to get Talontail to increase the number of hunting patrols.

Halostar padded back into camp with a vole and a mouse in her jaws. She dropped it on the fresh-kill pile and padded to her den. She laid down to think for a bit. She thought about the times she shared with Ebonyclaw. She missed a lot. He was have her one of her nine lives. He gave her that life for eternal love. She had been so sad when he just padded back to the group of nine cats. She wanted to tell him she missed him. She would do anything to get him back.

Halostar padded out of her den. Shadowsight padded up to her.

"Hello Halostar." Shadowsight meowed. Halostar blinked. "I'm moving into the nursery!"

"Congratulations!" Halostar meowed. Shadowsight dipped her head and Halostar moved on. She stopped beside the gossiping apprentices. She remembered the first day she had become an apprentice. She was so excited. And her mother looked like she would burst with pride when Halostar was named Willowstar's apprentice. Halostar had had a lot of loss in her life. She had lost her father and mother in a fire when she had only just become an apprentice. All that loss left wounds in her heart not even a medicine cat can heal.

**Hey everyone! I need two DarkClan littermates for Halostar and a mate for Shadowsight. I also need RiverClan cats, and elders for all clans, especially DarkClan. Thanks to Duskspiral, icanwrite13, Anna, and The imprisoned of Hell for submitting OCs!**

**Bold=new**

_Italics= not new_

**SnowClan**

Leader: _Flakestar- pure white tom with green eyes apprentice, Mistpaw_

Deputy: _Coldfern- pure white she-cat with blue eyes and deaf in one ear_

Medicine cat: (one available)

Warriors:

_Cloudstorm- pure white she-cat with a honey colored marking on hind paw_

_Windfang- pure black tom with orange eyes and white paws apprentice, Maplepaw_

Queens:

_Thornfang- gray tabby she-cat with a bushy dark ginger tail and white underbelly and green eyes (mother to Leopardkit- sleek, mottled, Raven black tom with green eyes)_

Apprentices:

_Mistpaw- light gray she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes_

_Maplepaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

Elders: ( two)

**LightClan**

Leader: _Rainstar- light gray she-cat with gray eyes_

Deputy: _Houndfang- huge, heavily scarred black and orange tom with yellow eyes_

Medicine cat: (one)

Warriors:

_Fernclaw- gray and brown calico she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Leafdrop- light brown tom with amber eyes _

Queens:

_Meadowtail- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a white tail (mother of Leafdrop's kits) Flamekit- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Fluffkit- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and Shadowkit- pure black tom with amber eyes _

Apprentices: (three small litters)

Elders: (two)

**RiverClan **

Leader: _Sparkstar- brown and gray tabby she-cat with yellow green eyes_

Deputy:

Medicine cats:

(Two)

Warriors:

Queens: (three, two with kits)

Apprentices: (one litter)

Elders: (one)

**DarkClan**

Leader: _Halostar- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

Deputy: _Talontail- white tom with brown spots and blue eyes_

Medicine cat: **Petalpool- large black she-cat with white ears and green eyes**

Warriors:

_Sparkfeather- gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes_

Queens: (one with four kits)

_Shadowsight- pure black she-cat with dark purple eyes expecting kits_

Apprentices:

_Scatterpaw- white she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes_

_Ashpaw- gray she-cat with white chest fur and blue eyes_

_Tearpaw- small silver tom with black marks like tear trails under eyes _

Elders: (three- two are mates)


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mistpaw padded into the SnowClan camp from battle training with her best friend, Maplepaw. Her mentor, Flakestar padded in behind them. There was more of a chill in the air than there usually was. Although it was always cold in the tundra, where SnowClan's territory was. Mistpaw's belly rumbled and she headed over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a snow hare and padded over to Maplepaw.

"Want to share this snow hare with me Maplepaw?" Mistpaw asked Maplepaw. Maplepaw nodded and Mistpaw settled down beside her. Leopardkit came tumbling past them with a leaf as Mistpaw and Maplepaw finished the snow hare.

"Can you be a badger for me Mistpaw?" Leopardkit asked her.

"Sure!" Mistpaw meowed. She loved playing with kits. Mistpaw crouched lower to the ground, imitating a badger. Leopardkit crouched down and leapt onto Mistpaw's back, pretending to claw her back. Mistpaw growled and Leopardkit yowled. Maplepaw stared at them, laughing hysterically.

Then Mistpaw's mother, Coldfern, padded up behind Mistpaw and growled. Mistpaw turned around and looked at her mother.

"What are you doing?" Coldfern growled and Mistpaw flattened her ears. "I said what are you doing?"

"I-I-I'm playing with Leopardkit." Mistpaw nervously meowed.

"Well don't! Go clean out the elders' bedding and take care of their ticks." Coldfern hissed and padded away. Mistpaw's mother hated her because she blamed her for her mate's death. But Mistpaw had _nothing _to do with that. Mistpaw seemed like a cherry cat from the outside, but she was actually really lonely.

Mistpaw laid her head down in her nest in the apprentices' den. She had cleaned out the elders' bedding and took care of their ticks, only to get _more_ scolding from Coldfern. Mistpaw couldn't sleep as she thought about all the times Coldfern had scolded her for nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. Sadly, no one had ever noticed. Then she had a thought in her head. She could tell Flakestar and then Flakestar could get her Coldfern to stop being mean to her. Now that she had come up with that plan, she could easily fall asleep to store up energy for the coming day.

The following morning, Mistpaw got up before Coldfern sent out the dawn patrol. The camp was quiet and cold. Mistpaw padded to Flakestar's den.

"Flakestar?" Mistpaw whispered into the den.

"Yes Mistpaw?" Flakestar meowed.

"Did I wake you?" Mistpaw asked, hoping she hadn't.

"No." Flakestar meowed. "Come in." Mistpaw padded into Flakestar's den. She sat down and Flakestar sat up and yawned.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Um, Coldfern has been being really mean to me." Mistpaw meowed nervously.

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"I was thinking maybe you could tell her to just leave me alone. She hates me."

"I can't tell her what to do, but I can try and make her not hate you." Flakestar concluded. "Go back to sleep, I'll think about what I can do." Mistpaw nodded gratefully and went back to sleep in the apprentices' den.

**Hi! I hoped you liked that chapter. I decided to use Mistpaw for a POV because she was one of the first cats submitted to me. Her creator is Duskspiral. Thank you! I really really need RiverClan cats. In case you didn't know, Halostar and Sparkstar are based off my own cats, Spark and Halo. They are sisters and are part tabby part American shorthair. Thanks to icanwrite13 for giving me a lot of OCs so I can continue. Please put your OCs in the reviews or pm me. ?**

**Bold= new**

_Italics= not new_

**SnowClan**

Leader: _Flakestar- pure white tom with green eyes apprentice, Mistpaw_

Deputy: _Coldfern- pure white she-cat with blue eyes and deaf in one ear_

Medicine cat: (one available)

Warriors:

_Cloudstorm- pure white she-cat with a honey colored marking on her hind paw_

_Windfang- pure black tom with orange eyes and white paws apprenitce, Maplepaw_

Queens:

_Thornfang- gray tabby she-cat with a bushy dark ginger tail and white underbelly and green eyes (mother to Leopardkit- sleek, mottled, Raven black tom with green eyes)_

**Gingerclaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes**

Apprentices (one more litter)

_Mistpaw- light gray she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes_

_Maplepaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

Elders: (two)

**LightClan**

Leader: _Rainstar- light gray she-cat with gray eye_s

Deputy: _Houndfang- huge, heavily scarred black and orange tom with yellow eyes_

Medicine cat: (one)

Warriors:

_Fernclaw- gray and brown calico she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Leafdrop- light brown tom with amber eyes_

**Gingerfrost- ginger tom with white tabby markings and green eyes**

**Treetwig- black, gray, and brown calico tom with yellow eyes**

Queens:

_Meadowtail- light brown tabby she-cat with a white tail and yellow eyes (mother of Leafdrop's kits) Flamekit- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Fluffkit- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and Shadowkit- pure black tom with amber eyes_

**Fernheart- light gray tabby and lavendar she-cat with bright purple eyes (mother of Gingerfrost's kits) Violetkit- lavendar she-cat with pale purple eyes and Mothkit- ginger she-cat with a white moth marking on forehead **

Apprentices: (three small litters)

Elders: ( two)

**RiverClan**

Leader: _Sparkstar- brown and gray tabby she-cat with yellow green eyes_

Deputy:

Medicine cats: (two)

Warriors:

Queens: (three, two with kits)

Apprentices: (one litter)

Elders: (one)

**DarkClan**

Leader: _Halostar- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

Deputy: _Talontail- white tom with brown spots and blue eyes_

Medicine cats: **Petalpool- large black she-cat with white ears and green eyes**

(One more)

Warriors:

_Sparkfeather- gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes_

**Mudfur- brown tom with orange eyes**

**Flintwing- black and brown she-cat with yellow eyes **

**Bluefoot- blue gray tom with green eyes**

Queens:

_Shadowsight- pure black she-cat with dark purple eyes expecting kits_

**Droptail- silver she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Bluefoot's kits) Bluekit- blue gray tom with yellow eyes, Moonkit- silver tom with green eyes, Birdkit- silver tom with yellow eyes, and Fallkit- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Violetkit stared at her littermate as she became an apprentice. She was, of course, the last cat to be apprenticed. Violetkit was the last for _everything_. She was last to get fresh-kill, she was last to have her mother's affection, she was the last kit born. She was last for everything except when it came to her fatger, Gingerfrost. Violetkit had the same attitude and personality as Gingerfrost. Except that Violetkit loved to play with younger kits.

"Violetkit, come forward." The clan leader, Rainstar meowed. Violetkit stepped forward. "Violetkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Violetpaw. Your mentor will be Treetwig. I hope Treetwig will pass down all he knows to you. Come forward Treetwig." Rainstar meowed and Treetwig padded forward. "Treetwig, you are ready to take on an apprentice. I have given you excellent training and you have shown yourself to be kind and loyal. You will be the mentor of Violetpaw and I expect you to pass down all you know to Violetpaw." Violetpaw reluctantly touched noses with Treetwig. She hated Treetwig. He was her mother's new mate and he adored Mothpaw. Violetpaw quickly drew away from Treetwig. She almost growled at him but stopped herself. He must have seen the hatred in her eyes because there was sadness in his eyes. Violetpaw almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Violetpaw was in the apprentices' den grooming herself after a long day of exploring the territory. Mothpaw came in and sat next to Violetpaw. Violetpaw hissed at her and Mothpaw quickly drew away to the other side of the den, glaring at Violetpaw. In a few moments, Mothpaw was asleep. Violetpaw decieded to see the kits. She padded out of the den and to the nursery where Flamekit and Fluffkit were attacking each other. Shadowkit was in the corner of the nursery watching them. Violetpaw felt a pang of sympathy for the young kit. He felt like an outcast among his littermates because of his black pelt. Violetpaw padded over to him.

"Hi Shadowkit." Violetpaw meowed.

"Hello." Shadowkit answered quietly. The three kits would be made apprentices in a few days. They were born only a few days after Mothpaw and Violetpaw.

"How are you?" Violetpaw asked Shadowkit and he only shrugged.

"Violetpaw!" Violetpaw heard her name being called and padded out of the den, purring when she passed Flamekit and Fluffkit stalking a leaf. She looked around for the cat who called her name and to her dismay it was Treetwig. Violetpaw growled and slowly padded toward him, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Violetpaw asked him.

"We've been chosen for a night patrol." Treetwig informed her.

_Great._ Violetpaw thought. _Mothpaw gets to sleep and I get to go on a night patrol. _Violetpaw followed Treetwig out of camp.

**I'm getting toward the end of needing cats for this story. Thanks to Animal4life for giving me OCs. And thanks to Echotail for giving me a huge number of 20 OCs. Yes, I counted them. I still need elders and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Bold= new**

_Italics= not new_

**SnowClan**

Leader: _Flakestar- pure white tom with green eyes apprentice, Mistpaw_

Deputy: _Coldfern- pure white she-cat with blue eyes and deaf in one ear_

Medicine cat: **Brambleflight- small light brown she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Jayhawk**

Warriors:

_Cloudstorm- pure white she-cat with a honey colored marking on hind paw_

_Windfang- pure black tom with orange eyes and white paws apprentice, Maplepaw _

**Owlwhisker- light brown tom with pitch black eyes**

**Redstream- red tom with blue eyes apprentice, Fawnpaw**

**Sage- white tom with green eyes **

Queens:

_Thornfang- gray tabby she-cat with a bushy dark ginger tail and white underbelly and green eyes (mother of Leopardkit- sleek, mottled, Raven black tom with green eyes)_

_Gingerclaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes_

**Ambertail- amber colored she-cat expecting Redstream's kits**

Apprentices:

_Mistpaw- light gray she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes_

_Maplepaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes _

**Jayhawk- large gray tom with dusty golden eyes**

**Fawnpaw- tabby she-cat with green eyes **

Elders (one more available):

**Graywing- old gray tom with brown eyes**

**LightClan**

Leader: _Rainstar- light gray she-cat with gray eyes_

Deputy: _Houndfang- huge heavily scarred black and orange tom with yellow eyes_

Medicine cats:

**Willowleap- dark gray she-cat with gentle blue eyes and a white tail and paws**

**Autumnleaf- calico she-cat with leaf green eyes **

Warriors:

_Fernclaw- gray and brown calico she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Leafdrop- light brown tom with amber eyes apprentice, Mothpaw_

_Gingerfrost- ginger tom white white tabby markings and green eyes_

_Treetwig- black gray and brown calico tom with yellow eyes apprentice, Violetpaw_

**Swallowflight- dark brown tom with light brown stripes and blue eyes**

**Foxfoot- ginger tom with striking blue eyes and white markings on chest**

**Echofeather- calico she-cat with green eyes**

**Thundersong- small ginger tom with striking green eyes**

**Stormclaw- gray tom with green eyes **

Queens:

_Meadowtail- light brown tabby she-cat with a white tail and yellow eyes (mother of Leafdrop's kits) Flamekit- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Fluffkit- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and Shadowkit- pure black tom with amber eyes_

_Fernheart- light gray tabby and lavendar she-cat with bright purple eyes _

**Mothwhisker- very pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

Apprentices: (one litter of two)

_Violetpaw- lavender she-cat with pale purple eyes _

_Mothpaw- ginger she-cat with a white marking on forehead_

Elders: (two)

**RiverClan**

Leader: _Sparkstar- brown and gray tabby she-cat with yellow green eyes _

Deputy: **Chestnutfall- black and orange tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and green eyes **

Medicine cats:

**Minnowfin- white tom with black paws and tail tip**

**Skystorm- white and gray dappled she-cat with amber eyes**

Warriors:

**Troutsplash- red furred tom with green eyes**

**Fernmask- orange tabby she-cat with a black muzzle and green eyes**

**Turtleshell- tortoiseshell tom with a black muzzle and white chest fur**

**Ferretleaf- large muscular dark gray tom with blue eyes and white tufted ears**

**Jaypool- gray tom with amber eyes **

Queens:

**Emberdrop- black and red tortoiseshell she-cat **

**Crowlight- heavily built black she-cat with amber eyes and pale ginger patches (mother of Ferretleaf's kits) Emberkit- ginger she-cat with green eyes and a gray tail, Rootkit- large heavily built brown and white tom with amber eyes, and Sorrelkit- lithe dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white tufted ears**

**Briarwing- mottled brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother to Featherkit- orange and brown she-cat with green eyes, Sunkit- golden she-cat with amber eyes, and Leafkit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes**

Apprentices:

**Applepaw- round bodied red furred she-cat with blue eyes**

**Rootpaw- solid brown she-cat with yellowish green eyes**

**Trunkpaw- sturdy brown tom with green eyes**

**Gorsepaw- heavily- built, muscular, pale gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**Whitepaw- pure white tom with amber eyes ginger patches and tufted ears**

**Stumpypaw- large, lithe brown tom with blue eyes and a stumpy tail**

Elders:

**DarkClan**

Leader: _Halostar- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

Deputy: _Talontail- white tom with brown spots and blue eyes_

Medicine cat: _Petalpool- large black she-cat with white ears and green eyes_

Warriors:

_Sparkfeather- gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes_

_Mudfur- brown tom with orange eyes_

_Flintwing- black and brown she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Bluefoot- blue gray tom with green eyes_

**Grayflight- pretty grayish silver she-cat with dark blue eyes and black paws and black ears**

**Flamefur- ginger tom with green eyes**

**Brambleheart- brown tom with green eyes **

**Russetwind- ginger she-cat with green eyes and white markings**

Queens:

_Shadowsight- pure black she-cat with dark purple eyes expecting kits_

_Droptail- silver she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Bluefoot's kits) Bluekit- blue gray tom with yellow eyes, Moonkit- silver tom with green eyes, Birdkit- silver tom with yellow eyes, and Fallkit- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**Frostwing- white she-cat with striking amber eyes expecting Flamefur's kits adopted kits, Darkkit- black tom and Ravenkit- dark gray she-cat **

Apprentices:

**Scatterpaw- small white she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes**

**Ashpaw- gray she-cat with white chest fur and blue eyes **

**Tearpaw- small silver tom with black marks like tear trials under his eyes**

Elders:

**Cinderpool- gray she-cat with dappled black spots and green eyes **


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Autumnleaf followed Willowleap into the LightClan camp. She had only been made a full medicine cat apprentice a moon ago and was still getting used to being bossy when it came to cats who thought they didn't need herbs. The herbs in her jaws smelled gross and Autumnleaf did her best to not to bite into them. Autumnleaf padded into the medicine den with Willowleap and put the herbs away. She sniffed something at the back of the store. It was a small emperor moth. Autumnleaf sighed and pulled it out. She guessed that one of the apprentices or kits put it back there. It was unfortunate that this little moth had to lose it's life for the pleasure of a kit. Willowleap padded up behind her.

"What is that?" She asked, studying it. "It's a sign from StarClan!" She declared. "I wonder what it means…."

Autumnleaf sighed again. Willowleap was always searching for signs from StarClan. Little did Autumnlesf know, it was a sign form StarClan.

**Sorry that this chapter was super short, I just felt like it should be to create more suspense. **

**Everyone who submitted OCs: Thank you! You have made my life a lot easier. I would like to do another story with submitted OCs someday cause it's fun, so keep your eyes open! Autumnleaf is one of Echotail's OCs. I used her because I really like her name and I felt like I should use a medicine cat. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Fernmask crouched on the edge of the river. There were big silver fish in there and Fernamsk was determined to catch one. She was careful that her Shadow didn't fall over the water and scare the fish. She quickly swiped her paw in the water and out flew a bug silver fish. Fernmask swiftly killed it and carried it back to camp. She dropped it on the fish pile and padded back out of camp. She started heading towards the border with DarkClan. Halostar had recently become the leader of DarkClan and Fernmask wanted to find out more about it. She heard voices and scrambled into a bush. She made a tiny Gap in the bush so she could see what was going on.

"The night is coming." She heard Halostar meow. _What does that mean?_ Fernmask thought. She kept listening.

"What are we going to do?" She heard another voice meow. It was her deputy, Talontail.

"We must remain calm. We will not go to the gathering tomorrow. We will all stay in camp, where we will be safe from the horrors of the night of the one star." Fernmask's eyes opened wide. She ran out of the bush, not caring if they saw her. She ran into camp and into Sparkstar's den. She was grooming herself and when she saw Fernmask she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sparkstar asked.

"Halostar, the night of the one star, tomorrow, gathering." Fernmask panted.

"That's nonsense." Sparkstar meowed. She obviously didn't believe Fernmask. Sure, she was a trouble maker, but they had to believe her. They just didn't…. Fernmask now regretted all the times she had lied to her clanmates and leader. But now there was nothing she could do.

**Hello! I really need elders now. I'm pretty much good on Warriors and stuff. But I do need OCs for my newest story called into the clans. So if you want to give me some OCs, I'll take some for that story. I do need LightClan apprentices though.**

**SnowClan**

Leader: _Flakestar- pure white tom green eyes apprentice, Mistpaw_

Deputy: _Coldfern- pure white she-cat blue eyes deaf in one ear_

Medicine cat:_Brambleflight- small light brown she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Jayhawk_

Warriors:

_Cloudstorm- pure white she-cat with honey colored marking on hind paw_

_Windfang- pure black tom with orange eyes and white paws apprentice, Maplepaw_

_Owlwhisker- light brown tom with pitch black eyes_

_Redstream- red tom with blue eyes_

_Sage- white tom with green eyes _

Queens:

_Thornfang- gray tabby she-cat bushy, dark ginger tail, white underbelly, green eyes, mother to Leopardkit- sleek, mottled, Raven black tom with green eyes_

_Gingerclaw- ginger she-cat green eyes_

_Ambertail- amber colored she-cat expecting Redstream's kits_

_Blossomfur- pale gray she-cat with white markings on her face and chest and ocean blue eyes _

Apprentices:

_Mistpaw- light gray she-cat white paws light blue eyes_

_Maplepaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_Jayhawk- large gray tom with dusty golden eyes _

_Fawnpaw- tabby she-cat with green eyes _

Elders:

_Graywing- old gray tom with brown eyes_

**LightClan (The Moor)**

Leader: _Rainstar- light gray she-cat gray eyes_

Deputy: _Houndfang- huge, heavily scarred, black and orange tom with yellow eyes_

Medicine cas:

_Willowleap- dark gray she-cat with gentle blue eyes and a white tail and paws_

_Autumnleaf- calico she-cat with leaf green eyes_

Warriors:

_Fernclaw- gray and brown calico she-cat yellow eyes _

_Leafdrop- light brown tom amber eyes_

_Gingerfrost- ginger tom with white tabby marking and green eyes_

_Treetwig- black, gray, and brown calico tom with yellow eyes_

_Swallowflight- dark brown tom with light brown stripes and blue eyes_

_Foxfoot- ginger tom with striking blue eyes and white markings on chest _

_Echofeather- calico she-cat with green eyes _

_Thundersong- small ginger tom with striking green eyes _

_Stormclaw- dark gray tom with green eyes_

Queens:

_Meadowtail- light brown tabby she-cat yellow eyes white tail (mother of Leafdrop's kits) Flamekit- light brown tabby tom amber eyes, Fluffkit- light brown tabby she-cat yellow eyes, and Shadowkit- pure black tom amber eyes_

_Fernheart- light gray tabby and lavendar she-cat with bright purple eyes (mother of Gingerfrost's kits) Violetkit- lavendar she-cat with pale purple eyes and Mothkit- ginger she-cat with a white moth marking on her forehead_

_Mothwhisker-very pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with striking green eyes_

Apprentices:

**RiverClan (The river)**

Leader: _Sparkstar- brown and gray tabby she-cat yellow green eyes_

Deputy: _Chestnutfall- short black and orange tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and green eyes_

Medicine cats:

_Minnowfin- white tom with black paws and a black tail tip_

_Skystorm- white and gray dappled she-cat with amber eyes _

Warriors:

_Troutsplash- red furred tom with green eyes _

_Fernmask- short orange tabby she-cat with a black muzzle and green eyes _

_Turtleshell- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a black muzzle and white chest fur_

_Ferretleaf- large, muscular, dark gray tom with blue eyes and white tufted ears_

_Jaypool- gray tom with amber eyes_

Queens:

_Emberdrop- black and red tortoiseshell she-cat _

_Crowlight- heavily built, black she-cat with amber eyes and pale ginger patches (mother of Ferretleaf's kits) Emberkit- ginger she-cat with green eyes and a gray tail, Rootkit- large, heavily built, brown and white tom with amber eyes, and Sorrelkit- lithe, dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white tufted ears_

_Briarwing- mottled brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother to, Featherkit- orange and brown she-cat with green eyes, Sunkit- golden she-cat with amber eyes, and Leafkit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes_

Apprentices:

_Applepaw- round bodied red furred she-cat with blue eyes_

_Rootpaw- solid brown she-cat with yellowish green eyes_

_Trunkpaw- sturdy brown tom with green eyes_

_Gorsepaw- heavily- built, muscular, pale gray she-cat with amber eyes_

_Whitepaw- pure white tom with amber eyes ginger patches and tufted ears_

_Stumpypaw- large, lithe brown tom with blue eyes and a stumpy tail_

Elders:

**DarkClan (Pine and regular forest)**

Leader: _Halostar- brown tabby she-cat amber eyes _

Deputy: _Talontail- white tom with brown spots and blue eyes_

Medicine cat: _Petalpool- large black she-cat with white ears and green eyes_

Warriors:

_Sparkfeather- gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes_

_Shadowsight- pure black she-cat with dark purple eyes_

_Mudfur- brown tom with orange eyes_

_Flintwing- black and brown she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Bluefoot- blue gray tom with green eyes_

_Grayflight- pretty grayish silver she-cat with dark blue eyes and black paws and black ears_

_Flamefur- ginger tom with green eyes_

_Brambleheart- brown tom with green eyes _

_Russetwind- ginger she-cat with green eyes and white markings_

Queens:

_Droptail- silver she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Bluefoot's kits) Bluekit- blue gray tom with yellow eyes, Moonkit- silver tom with green eyes, Birdkit- silver tom with yellow eyes, and Fallkit- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_Frostwing- white she-cat with striking amber eyes expecting Flamefur's kits adopted kits, Darkkit- black tom and Ravenkit- dark gray she-cat _

Apprentices:

_Scatterpaw- small white she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes_

_Ashpaw- gray she-cat with white chest fur and blue eyes _

_Tearpaw- small silver tom with black marks like tear trials under his eyes_

Elders:

_Cinderpool- gray she-cat with dappled black spots and green eyes _


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Halostar stared into RiverClan territory as the bushes swayed. She had seen a cat run out of the bushes once she had finished speaking to Talontail about not going to the gathering tomorrow night. She was scared that some cat would find out her secret, that the night of the one star was because of her. Long ago, there was a prophecy about a kit that would bring death and destruction once every season. She didn't know about it until Willowstar had told her, while dying.

She had said, "Halotail, I need to tell you something. Many moons ago, there was a prophecy about a kit that would bring death and destruction to the clans once every season. Halotail, **you **are that kit." Then she died.

**Sorry this chapter was so short but it gives you a bit more information about the storyline.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Mistpaw got up from her moss nest in the apprentices' den. She nudged Maplepaw awake. Flakestar was calling the cats together to go to the gathering. Fawnpaw wasn't in her nest so Mistpaw guessed she was already with the group. Mistpaw padded outside and Maplepaw followed her. They joined the group of cats waiting to go to the gathering. Once all the cats going were together, Flakestar signaled for the cats to leave the camp. Mistpaw was towards the back of the group with Jayhawk, Maplepaw, and Sage. Mistpaw had always been scared of Sage. He was the spy for SnowClan that went to the twoleg place. He was mean and scary and was rarely ever in camp. But one of the elders once told Mistpaw to respect Sage, he apparently had been through a lot. Mistpaw moved closer to Maplepaw, hoping Sage didn't notice. Mistpaw leapt onto the tree-bridge and Maplepaw followed her. Mistpaw had never been fond of the tree-bridge. She didn't like how the black water looked like it could suck you down and pull you in at any moment. Mistpaw sat down with Maplepaw and Fawnpaw next to a group of other apprenitces. Mistpaw recognized Whitepaw. Maplepaw started talking to her and Mistpaw just stared at the tree. Nobody usually talked to her at gatherings. The leaders leapt onto the big tree branch and called the gathering to a start.

"We are not going to wait for DarkClan any longer."Sparkstar meowed. "Prey have been swimming well and plentiful even in leaf-bare."

"Prey has been short this leaf-bare, but we are surviving." Rainstar meowed.

"Prey has been okay. The snow hares are skinny but there are many of them." Flakestar meowed. SnowClan was always in snow so it didn't suffer as much when it came to leaf-bare.

Then it was pitch black. Mistpaw couldn't see anything except for a single shining star in the sky. Mistpaw heard the scared meows of the other apprentices. Mistpaw backed toward Maplepaw. But stopped when she smelled something. It wasn't Maplepaw. It was a fox! Mistpaw turned around and scratched the fox's face."Fox!" Mistpaw screeched and she faintly saw Maplepaw and Whitepaw attacking the fox alongside her. What was happening? Why was there only one star?

**Thanks to everyone who submitted OCs. If you want your OCs used that I haven't included in the OCs, just pm me and I can put them in my other OCs submission book. The next chapter will probably be the last. Put in the reviews who you want to have for POV for the last chapter. **


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Halostar laid quietly in her den, staring at the night sky with only one star. She thought of what might be happening at the gathering, while her clan was asleep in it's nests. Then she smelled something. She saw a glint of jet black eyes in the back of her den. Then claws dug into her back. Then teeth bit into her throat. She saw a faint outline of Willowstar.

"Help me!" Halostar yowled. But Willowstar did nothing.

"It is your destiny to die now." Willowstar meowed. Halostar felt her nine lives ebbing away, one by one. Then she went limp. She stepped out of her body and ran into the sky with Willowstar guiding her.

**The End….**


End file.
